Shoot it inside of me! I can take it!
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Yoko explores Kamina's kinky fetishes in a hot sex scene, lemon warning!


Simon was just walking around the Dai-Gurren mobile base looking for something to do, there wasn't much to entertain himself with during the down time between fights. As he was walking down the hallway we heard a strange noise coming from Yoko's room, to be honest it sounded really sexual, like someone was moaning with pleasure.

Simon opened up the door to see what was going on like the horny… what is he like 12? I think he's 12…. Whatever I'm just going to go with twelve. He opened the door like the horny 12 year old that I assume he is and saw pretty much what he expected to see, Yoko was masturbating…. But there was something wrong, in that moment Simon realized something that horrified and disgusted him.

Yoko looked over to him and then looked down at her pussy, she sighed with frustration. "So you saw it… I'm sorry, nobody was supposed to know." she said "How does keeping something like that to yourself make this better?! I… I… please don't tell me that's what I think it is!" exclaimed Simon in disgust. "It is….. Ever since that day I've never questioned if this was right or wrong, I don't expect you to understand the events that lead to this, but he wanted this…. I except that too." said Yoko

"N-n-n-no! N-No way! This is…. This is inhuman in so many ways! You're sick! You're sick in the head!" said Simon, unable to look at it any longer Simon turned away and vomited all over the floor, the sick squishing noise his stomach made as he felt his putrid stomach acid bubble and burp it's way up his throat and out of his mouth only disgusted him further, which in turn created more vomit.

He retched violently, his face felt like it was about to explode with pressure every time he gagged, his face was purple with several veins popping out of his forehead, but even in this agony he continued to vomit. "Although I do find it unsightly, I do not blame you for your disgust, I'll go make us some tea, we need to talk… also I'll get some stuff to clean that up." said Yoko, leaving her room to the kitchen.

Simon finally stopped puking and looked at the huge puddle of green slime splattered everywhere, with chunks of food still there, some chewed piles of mush, some pieces were still whole and solid, but soggy with the green bile they've been soaking in. The whole room smelled awful, but Simon felt too scared to leave, instead he just sat in a chair in Yoko's room waiting for her to return, his eyes wide with the crippling anxiety he had towards the conversation she mentioned, his face was dripping with sweat, this was one thing fighting spirit could never overcome.

Yoko returned five minutes later with some tea and a mop, Simon was shaking violently, the wait was so overwhelming to him that his fear just consumed him. "Simon, it all began a few months ago, when Kamina was still alive." started Yoko.

"Hey Yoko, wazzup slut!" said Kamina "Oh hey Kamina, you sure are one hot slice of man meat!" said Yoko "I know right? But anyways, I was hoping that you could do this slice of man meat a favor." he said "Ummm, sure, what is it?" asked Yoko "I need you to shoot me with your rifle!" said Kamina excitedly "What? Come on, what do you really want?" asked Yoko "That is what I really want! After I saw the improvements Leron made I had to have you test it on me, it could take out those gunmen in one shot! It's perfect to test the true limits of my strength!" said Kamina.

"Kamina…. I don't think that's a good idea, you will die if I shoot you." said Yoko "Nonsense! Just who the hell do you think I am? My fighting spirit can overcome any obstacle! This will prove that once and for all! Just take the shot, the mighty Kamina will be fine!" said Kamina 'Well, to be honest, Kamina does seem pretty indestructible, I mean, I've never seen him actually fail at something…. Maybe he can do this? I don't actually know the limits of his strength, when Kamina says he can do something he always does, if he thinks he can survive this then he must be able to! I… I trust him, he's right, it's time to find out just how strong he really is!' she thought.

"Okay! I'm gonna take the shot!" said Yoko, holding up her rifle "Yes! Do it Now!" yelled Kamina, Yoko gleefully shot the rifle at him, but she was soon horrified to see the bullet pierce through his flesh and burst his torso open. Kamina went flying backwards, a maelstrom of blood and guts went flying from his wound, Time seemed to slow down for Yoko as Kamina's body hit the ground with the sickening thump of death, the grotesque sound of a corpse making contact with the floor.

Kamina's dismembered fully erect penis went flying towards her and smacked her in the face, his leaking dick blood now smeared all over her. "Yoko!" Kamina called out with his dying breath "Come here!" yoko rushed to his side as fast as her legs could carry her "I'm so sorry!" she said "No….. I knew this would happen…. That's why I had you do it, I know that this may be a poor choice for my last conversation on this earth, but I'm actually a huge masochist. Why do you think I always fight so much? I love the pain, and you…. You were just so sexy, I was so turned on by you, I knew that you were the only one who could satisfy my ultimate sexual fantasy, I wanted you to kill me, that's why my dick is so hard!" said Kamina.

Yoko looked back at the still erect and very large penis laying on the ground, normally she would be disgusted, but she just loved Kamina so much, and after she had just killed him, she couldn't hate him when she was the one who did all of this "Yoko, I want you to take my penis." said Kamina "What?" asked Yoko

"I want you to take it, I may die, but my dick will live on in infamy. I will be immortalized as a sex toy for the rest of eternity, even if my life is gone, I will continue to fuck mad puss, that's how a real man goes out, that's the true meaning of gurren lagann, my dick is the dick that will fuck the heavens! Whenever you're horny, don't fuck yourself, fuck the me that wants to fuck you! That's how team Dai-Gurren rolls! Just who the hell do you think I am?" he said, and with those words the life faded from his eyes, he was dead. Yoko picked up his dick and dragged her feet as she ambled teary eyed back to the Dai-Gurren, before she made it to the entrance she shoved the dick into her vagina so no one would see it, of course this did mean that she walked very awkwardly. She managed to make it into her room without anyone questioning her, she cautiously slipped it back out of her pussy, the dick still throbbed with warmth, as if it was still alive. Yoko opened up her freezer and put Kamina's dick inside to preserve it.

"Ever since then I've used it as many times as I've needed it, sometimes more than once per day, sometimes not at all, I hope you can understand" said Yoko "I think I kind of get it…. Except for one thing, Bro was already dead when we got the Dai-Gurren, so how was he alive in your story?" asked Simon "Ahh, an excellent question, but I believe that's a story for another day." said Yoko putting the dick back in the freezer.

The End


End file.
